House of Mouse: Mike Crash
Mike Crash 'is the second episode of the new revival of the House of Mouse. It aired on March 9, 2014. This was Most Likely due To the Captain America: The Winter Soldier Trailer was Played in This Episode. Chapter 1: Mike's Breakdown "...And now for the greatest cheese chipper in the world, it's Mickey Mouw-s-s-s-s-ssss" Mike the Microphone suddenly shutting down closing his eyes. The audience gasped. Mickey face palmed "Oh my, gosh!" Mickey ran backstage as quickly as he could. "I really hope they can fix him." Jasmine told Aladdin sitting at a table with Iago, Abu and Genie in the audience. Backstage, Mickey alerted all of his staff members of the situation. "Heavens No!, A Broken Announcer can't Announce When He's That!" Ferb Replied and Also calls Fix-it Felix. Cut to a Scene Were Phineas, Steve Rogers, and Pumbaa Order Food. "Man!, I Hope mike Gets Fixed." He Replied. "Guys! Mike has just crashed in the middle of announcing!" Mickey sounded concerned. They all gasped. "Mike never has had a breakdown!" Daisy stated. She was right. "Yeah!" Donald added. Daisy was right. Mike never had any breakdowns, crashes, or anything like this before. This concerned them all. Could Mike be gone forever? "Calm down; Mickey, maybe we can call Von Drake to repair him?" Minnie told Mickey in a soft voice. "He certainly knows how to fix and invent things". Mickey seemed to calm down. "Great idea, Minnie!" Mickey said. "Let me put on a cartoon for everyone, while I get hold of Von Drake". Mickey ran up on stage. "Sorry about that folks," Mickey apologized. "While, we're getting a hold of Professor Von Drake to repair Mike, I'll put on a cartoon featuring my pal, Goofy." The screen started to play a cartoon. thumb|right|300px(''Have a Laugh! ''Cartoon Starts; How to Up Your Home Theater) (''after the cartoon) The audience applauds. "Garwsh, whata swell cartoon of me!" Goofy acknowledged. "And Now, a Sponsor By Marvel Entertainment's Captain America: The Winter Soldier!" Phineas Flynn Announced. (Big Screen plays The Trailer) (After The Trailer) The Audience Applaud Loudly. Chapter 2: Von Drake to the Rescue! (Location: House of Mouse Lobby Entrance) "Okay guys, I've called Von Drake, he should be here any minute." Mickey said. Suddenly, a door quicky bursted open. "It's Von Drake to the Rescue!" Von Drake said as if he was a superhero standing in the postion of a hero. The gang just blinked blankly looking at the duck. "Now, you said that Mike the Microphony, broke eh?" Von Drake asked Mickey. "Yes, he---" Mickey said getting interupted. "Ok-ok, I got all the tools and ma old ma-thingiabobs right here" Von Drake took out of tons of tools, circuits, and nails. Von Drake went into the audience, where Mickey, Goofy, Pluto, Minnie, Daisy and Donald followed behind. Von Drake went passed serveral guests in the audience. "Excuse me, parten me, getting through here," Von Drake passed serveral characters and soon finally passed Beast who was sitting near the stage nearly stepping on his foot. "Good thing, you didn't step on my foot, Duck." Beast warned. "Beast! Don't be like that!" Belle told her husband. Beast sighed, "Sorry, Belle." Von Drake walked up onstage and fixed the broken mike. He unscrewed a lidlet in the back of him. He examined inside him closely. He saw that a circuit connected to his powering section had burned out. "Mickey, come here for a second." Von Drake said. "So, is it fixiable?" Mickey asked seeming worried. "Consider yourself real lucky!" Von Drake seriously. "He can be fixed, I found out that a circuit to his powering section has burned out. It probably was due to this circuit being so old." Von Drake explained. "That's great! Do you have any new circuits?" Mickey asked. "Of course, I do, uh..oh there's one" Von Drake said picking up a brand new circuit for Mike. He hooked it up and screwed the lidlet in the back in him. Mike opened his eyes. "Wha?" Mike said shaking his head waking up. "Oh my, I must have burned circuit or something!" Mike said. Everyone cheered. Mike had came back. "Yes, Von Drake fixed you, we were all worried" Mickey told Mike. "Well thanks, Drake for repairing me!" Mike said happily. "My pleasure," Von Drake said sitting down at a solo table. "I could have fixed Mike." Donald complained to Daisy who was behind her counter desk. "Yeah, right" Daisy said. Pluto barked in agreement. "...And now for a Von Drake Cartoon, in honor for his help today!" Mickey announced. Minnie qued Horace. Horace started the cartoon. (Mickey Mouse Works: '''Von Drake's House of Genius: Time Reverser) thumb|316px|right After the cartoon, the audience all applauded. And ladies and Gents, I'm Gonna Make A wish. Phineas Announced that He'll make His wish. Chapter 3 "Haha, I've always loved that one of that ol' Drake" The King told the Grand Duke. "Take it away, Mike!" Mickey qued. "Today's advertisment's is," Mike said. "Gyro Gearloose's MECHANICAL Repairshop! Gryro can fix broken machinery, enter prototypes, digital clocks, and basically anything! Stop by Gryro Gearlooses's MECHANICAL Repairshop! Located left on Mainstreet." Mike advertised to the audience. “Yep, I Have Stark Industries.” Tony Stark Replied. “What?” "Thanks, Mike! Well' that's about all for today folks! See ya!" Mickey waved. Category:House of Mouse Revivial Episodes Category:Fanfictions